


Hot Pepper

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Betrayal, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Pepper Potts Is Rescue, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Spies & Secret Agents, Strap-Ons, Terrorists, Threesome - F/F/F, Threeway Marriage, Ties to Isis, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being dumped by Tony, Pepper goes to her best friend Natasha Romanov. The two women strike up a hot, steamy love affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hot Pepper**

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Part 1 of The Spy & The CEO Series 

_After being dumped by Tony, Pepper goes to her best friend Natasha Romanov. The two women strike up a hot, steamy love affair._

  **Chapter One**

Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts is going to see her boyfriend Tony Stark, who is in his office, upon reaching Tony's door Pepper knocked lightly.

No answer.

"Huh, that's weird." Pepper said before knocking again. Still no answer.

Pepper opens the door and goes inside, she finds Tony sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Tony?" Pepper said gently. Just then Pepper caught movement under the desk, someone was under the desk, a woman.

"What the hell?" Pepper asked as she moved the desk and saw Sue Storm on her knees in midnight blue dress and heels, she has Tony's shaft in her mouth, blowing him.

"Oh my God." Pepper said, upon hearing Pepper's voice Tony opened his eyes and sat up quickly.

"P-Pepper, what are you doing here?" he stammered as he came hard, dousing Sue's face with his load.

"I knocked, but I guess you were too _busy_ to answer. I came by to see if you were interested in going to dinner, but I see that you've already had your dessert." Pepper said before she spun on her heels and stormed out of Tony's office.

Pepper went to her office, she slammed her door shut and grabbed the picture of her and Tony from off her desk and hurled it against the wall, shattering the frame.

"How could you cheat on me with _her_ of all people!?" Pepper yelled before sinking into the chair behind her desk.

S.H.E.I.L.D. Agent and Avenger Natasha Romanov, aka Black Widow is in good spirits as she entered Stark Industries, smiling at Amy, the receptionist Natasha made her way to the elevators, once inside Natasha pressed the button for the sixth floor, where Pepper Potts' office was located.

 _'Pepper Potts, a Goddess with red hair.'_ Natasha thought as her smile widened, then Natasha stepped off the elevator. The Russian Avenger couldn't wait to see Pepper, the younger woman's smile lit up any room she was in and it made Natasha feel better whenever she was in a bad mood.

Natasha walked up to Pepper's door and knocks gently.

"Wh-who is it?" Pepper asked in a hoarse voice, which instantly alarmed Natasha.

_'Pepper's been crying, could Tony have?...'_

"If Pepper has a single mark on her, I will absolutely murder Tony!"

Natasha opens the door and sees Pepper sitting at her desk.

"Hi Pep, you OK?" Natasha asked.

Pepper looks up at Natasha, her beautiful face streaked with tears.

"I-I caught Tony cheating, Nat... with Susan!"  
  
"Oh no, I'm sorry Pepper." Natasha said sympathetically as Pepper got up and walked over to Natasha, Natasha placed a hand on Pepper's shoulder as Pepper leaned into her.

"Natasha, will you hold me?" Pepper asked.  
  
"Sure, Pepper." Natasha said.  
    
Natasha wrapped her arms around Pepper and held her.

"Thank you, Natasha." Pepper said.  
  
For some strange reason Natasha felt good in having Pepper in her arms, a small smile crept across Pepper's delicate features.  
  
"You smell really nice, Natasha." Pepper said as Natasha began stroking her hair.  
   
 Pepper closed her eyes suddenly and sighed deeply.  
  
"Take away my pain, please Nat." Natasha smiled warmly as she gently stroked Pepper's hair.

"All right, Pepper sweetheart." Natasha whispered before placing a chaste kiss on Pepper's left cheek.

"Pepper, I have to tell you something." Natasha said.

"What's on your mind, Nat?"

"Pepper sweetie Tony is an idiot for letting you go, you deserve someone who loves you and only you." "Natasha." "Pepper, you deserve _me_ and I deserve you. I will love you with all my heart if you'll have me." Natasha said. Pepper smiled at Natasha before pulling the older woman into a warm embrace. "I'll love you just as hard as you love me, Natasha." Pepper replied. Pepper leaned into Natasha, who slid her arms around Pepper's small waist.

Pepper's eyes filled with tears once again, but this time these were happy tears Pepper was crying as she wrapped her arms around Natasha.

"Want to talk about it, Pepper?" Natasha asked gently.

"No." Pepper answered quietly.

"What _would_ you like to do, Pepper?" Natasha inquired.

Pepper lifted her head off of Natasha's shoulder and kissed Natasha ever so lightly on the lips, the kiss was gentle, and, sweet. "I want you so badly, Natasha." Pepper said once they pulled apart. "

"Show me how badly you want me, Pepper."

"Oh trust me Nat babe, I most certainly intend to do just that." Pepper says wickedly as she starts pushing Natasha backwards.

"Against the wall." Surprised, Natasha looked up at Pepper.

Her long red hair was tussled from their (up until now) slow and sweet make out session, but Natasha's eyes were what got Pepper. She'd never seen them turn that shade of brown before. They widened as Pepper repeated her demand. "Against. The wall." Smirking, Natasha placed her hands on her hips. "You can't be serious." Natasha stated, cocking her hip to the side. "Since when are you giving orders?" Natasha watched Pepper's face, waiting for her to drop her gaze and mumble a sorry. Instead, Nat saw Pepper's jaw tighten and her arm muscles flex. Distracted, Natasha stared at the curves her arms made when tensed. It never ceased to amaze Natasha how much muscles turned her on. In two seconds, Natasha's nose was pressed against the white paint of the office wall. Pepper had seen an opening and took it. Still in shock, Natasha stood still, dazed for a moment. Pepper used this gap in Natasha's thinking to run her hand through Natasha's long red hair and get a good grip. Gently pulling back, Pepper kicked Natasha's legs apart with her foot. Natasha could hear her soon to be lover's heavy breathing and was surprised to notice that her own breathing was shallow. Natasha couldn't believe this. _She_ had always been the dominant one in her relationships, with women and men, but she wanted things to be different with Pepper.

Pepper swept Natasha off her feet and carried her over to Pepper's cherry wood desk and laid her down on it.

Pepper then hurried back to the door and locked it, then Pepper slowly took off her clothes in front of Natasha, who watched intently, completely transfixed by Pepper's beauty.

Once Pepper was naked, she walked over to Natasha and began undressing her.

Pepper wasted no time in stripping her sexy bodyguard, Natasha smiled wickedly at Pepper and opened her  legs, giving Pepper a full view of her soaked womanhood. Pepper licked her lips, then Pepper took two of her fingers and softly slipped two fingers inside the Russian Avenger and thumbed her clit. Pepper's other hand rested on Natasha's throat at first, then slid down to cover her heart before traveling further down to pinch her nipples through the spy's shirt. Natasha had never been handled so gently. She was moaning low and listening to the rumbling of her protective sexual growl and thrusting slowly against Pepper's hand all at the same time. Natasha didn't even feel the orgasm coming until it hit her. Natasha had never had a peaceful orgasm before.

Natasha hips gently rolled forward and she made a soft sound as she came, spasming on Pepper's fingers in slow jerks. Suddenly, Natasha was exhausted. Her mind cloudy from the small explosion that her body just had, finally, after several calming breaths Natasha was able to speak again. 

"I love you, Pepper." Natasha whispered, her breathing slowly returning to normal.  "I know." Pepper said, before leaning down and kissing Natasha once again.

 

 


	2. Interruptions

**Chapter Two: Interruptions**

 Two days later, Natasha knocked on Pepper's door.

"Who is it?" Pepper asked.

"Natasha." the Russian beauty says.

Pepper bounds out of her chair and runs and opens the door.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Pepper said.

Natasha hugs Pepper and gives her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hi yourself, beautiful." Natasha whispered.

"What's up?" Pepper asked, Natasha tensed a little and sighed.

"Pepper, Fury wants me to go to Berlin, a terror group with ties to Isis attacked an outdoor market." Natasha said evenly.

"How many people were killed, Nat?" Pepper inquired.

"Fifty." Natasha says.

"How long will you be gone, Nat?"

"Six months, Pepper, please don't be-."

Pepper pulled Natasha to her and kissed her gently.  

"I understand, Nat. Just promise me that you'll be careful out there." Pepper said.

"I promise, Pepper." Natasha replied.

"When are you leaving?" Pepper inquires.

"Next Friday." Natasha says.

"Good, spend the night with me, I want to wake up in your arms tomorrow." Pepper said.

"That does sound like a good idea, Pep. Ok, I'll do it."

Natasha gave Pepper one last quick peck on the lips before skipping out of her girlfriend's office.

Natasha passes Sue Storm's room. Natasha sees Sue sitting on her bed with her face buried in her hands.

 _'Is Sue all right?' Natasha_ thought, Natasha goes over and lightly knocks on Sue's door.

"Come in." Sue said hoarsely.

"Sue, are you ok? I was...passing by and saw you with your face buried in your hands." Natasha said gently.

"It's Tony, I asked him if he wanted me to keep our baby, he-he said that he wants me to get an abortion, Natasha." Sue said, hearing this angered Natasha, but she didn't show it.

"What will you do?" Natasha inquired.

"I'm having my baby, T-Tony laughed at me and called me pathetic Natasha. Then Tony said that he is sleeping with Thor."

"What, with Thor? You mean Tony is..." Natasha stammered, unable to complete the sentence. Sue tearfully looks up at Natasha and nods slowly.

"So now I don't have a boyfriend, just like always...I'm such a loser." Sue sobbed.

Natasha hated seeing Sue this broken, the old Natasha would've loved seeing this, but now that Natasha and Sue decided to end their rivalry over Tony Natasha felt awful for Sue.

"Sue, you're not a loser, you're a beautiful woman." Natasha announced.

"Wait, what?" Sue said, not sure if she had heard Natasha right.

Natasha sat down on the bed next to Sue on the bed and placed a hand gently on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sue, you, Pepper, and I are too good for Tony, you understand me?"

"Yeah, Nat I-." Sue started to say but is cut off when Natasha gently kisses her lips, Natasha's lips are like delicate satin to Sue, she can't believe that she is actually kissing Natasha Romanov- and enjoying it.

"I'm yours now, Sue. I won't let Tony or anyone for that matter hurt you ever again." Natasha whispers to Sue, who has laid her head on Natasha's left shoulder.

"Thank you, Nat." Sue said, smiling.

"I'll tell Pepper the good news about your pregnancy." Natasha said as stroked Sue's silky, blonde hair.

 "No, I-I'll tell her Nat, I want to tell Pepper, I need to iron out the animosity that's between us." Sue tells Natasha.

"Ok Sue, I understand." Natasha said.

Sue leans over and kisses Natasha lightly on the lips.

"Thank you, Natasha."

"Anytime Sue, hey why don't you come and go dancing with Pepper and I tonight?" Natasha asked.

"Ok Nat, give me an hour to get ready." Sue said happily.

 


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha, Sue, & Pepper all go out and have some fun @ a club before Natasha has to go on her mission

**Chapter Three: The Date**

_Natasha, Sue, & Pepper all go out and have some fun @ a club before Natasha has to go on her mission_

Natasha walks into her quarters and strips down, she then makes her way into the bathroom for her shower.

After showering Natasha puts on a black dress, black fishnet stockings, and a pair of sexy high heels.

******************

 Sue is leaving Medical after a check-up, as she walked back to her quarters Sue sees Jessica and Ororo coming towards her.

"Hey Sue, is it true that Tony asked you to abort your baby?" Jessica asked.

"Yes." Sue replied sadly.

"Disgraceful." Ororo said. Just then Pepper turned the corner.

"Hey girls, could I talk to Sue?" Pepper asked Ororo and Jessica.

"Sure Pepper, Ororo and I were on our way to work out." Jessica said, giving Ororo a seductive wink.

"What's up, Pepper?" Sue asked once Ororo and Jessica were gone.

"Natasha told me about your pregnancy and about what Tony did to you." Pepper said.

"Nat is very concerned about me and my child, she's a good friend."

"So, what are you going to do, Sue?"

"I'm keeping my baby, Pepper." Sue said defensively.

"Easy Sue, I wasn't implying that would abort your baby I'm asking because Natasha and I want to be there for the two of you." Pepper said as she gently took Sue's right hand. Sue searched Pepper's eyes, she saw the sincerity in the redhead's eyes.

"Thank you, Pepper." Sue replied.

"Natasha and I are going dancing tonight, do you want to come with us?" Pepper asked.

"Sure, I haven't been dancing in ages." Sue said excitedly.

"Ok, Nat and I will be here at seven to pick you up, dress really sexy for us." Pepper said before licking her lips suggestively.

"O-ok Pepper." Sue stammered. 

Several hours later, Natasha, Pepper, and Sue stepped out of Pepper's limousine and walked into the Harpy's Haven nightclub.

"No alcohol for me, being pregnant and all." Sue said.

"Ok, I'll get you a soda or a tea, how's that?" Natasha said.

"That's fine." Sue said.

Natasha leaned over and kissed Sue's ruby red lips gently before turning to Pepper and doing the same, then the Russian beauty walked over to the bar.

"So Sue, been thinking of any names for the baby?" Pepper asked.

"If it's a boy Finn and if it's a girl Natalie Pepper." Sue said.

"Y-you'd name your child after Nat and I?" Pepper said, blushing.

"Yes." Sue said as Natasha returned with two glasses of wine and one Sprite.

"Here you are, Sue." Natasha said as she hands Sue her Sprite.

"Sue, can you do me a huge favor?" Natasha asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Sue inquired.

"Can you keep Pepper company while I'm gone? I know it's-."

Sue pulled Natasha to her and kissed her passionately, then pulled back slowly leaving Natasha dazed and confused.

"I take it that's a "yes"." Pepper said with a giggle.

"Come on, let's dance." Sue said.

The trio walks to the center of the floor, Sue positioned between the two redheads. It starts fairly innocently, just three chicks dancing together, not touching, but flirting, throwing out promises with their bodies. But into the second song, Natasha nods at Pepper and they get more aggressive. From behind, Natasha grabs onto Sue's waist. Damn, she is a tiny little thing. Pepper starts to hump up against her, Natasha's crotch grinding into the firm cheeks of Sue's ass. Sue looks over her shoulder and smiles up at Natasha. Natasha smile back and lets her right hand wander, up her side, inching toward her full breasts. At the same time Natasha moves back a little to give Pepper access to the blonde's pretty little ass.

I can tell Tanya is really into this. No surprise - she's always had a soft spot for white women. It used to bother me, but not anymore. It's fun to see her get all excited, and as long as it's both of us together and she always comes back to me in the end, I don't mind. Besides, I have a certain soft spot for white women, too. It's right between my legs.  
  
The song ends and the trio take a momentary break, but then they're right back at it. Natasha, Sue, and, Pepper are still in the center of the room and many of the patrons have become spectators, watching as Pepper and Natasha go to work on hot little Sue. Their hands are all over Sue now, fondling, grabbing, taking liberties that are way beyond the acceptable norm. Natasha's hands possessively cup both her tits while Pepper's play with her rear, and the whole place watches the show. Sue is looking around, trying to keep her cool, but her eyes are big and dart back and forth between us. She's found what she came here for, but now may be wondering what she got herself into. Natasha can tell that Sue is a little scared but it's excited-scared. There's no indication she wants Natasha and Pepper to stop.  
   
Pepper and Natasha switch places and now it is Natasha's turn to play with Sue's cute little derriere. Natasha squeezes Sue's buns, enjoying their supple warmth in her hands, and then Natasha raises the stakes, showing off a little. Without asking, the Russian beauty blatantly pulls Sue's dress up, fully exposing the skimpy black panties that barely cover Sue's sweet little bum.

As Natasha suspected, Sue's wearing a garter belt. No practical pantyhose here, just that lacy black belt holding up sheer thigh-high hose, The darker black bands at the top of the stockings contrast beautifully with the creamy white of her thighs, sexy as hell. A whoop goes up from the crowd as Natasha puts Sue on display, and Natasha let her hands return to Sue's bottom, delighting in the deliciously smooth feel of her half-naked rear.

Pepper runs her hands up and down Sue's sides and tits, feeling her up. It's a statement not just to the crowd, but to Sue, too - "You're ours, baby, and we're going to have our way with you."  
   
 Natasha looks over and sees their reflection in the mirrored wall, with Sue's butt in her hands. Damn, that is one nice bottom, a "white girl bottom", little and cute, not the bubble butt that Pepper and Natasha have. The term "pert" comes to mind and it's an apt description. Pepper and Natasha are really going to enjoy Sue's bottom tonight, Natasha can tell. She and Pepper have plans big for that bottom.   
   
Natasha spins Sue around and Sue's arms go around Natasha's neck and she picks her up, lifting her by the ass. Pepper frowns as Natasha pulls her off those tits, but Natasha doesn't care, Natasha wants more for herself now. Sue's legs go around Natasha waist as Natasha holds her up, She feels light as a feather and Natasha just devours her, Natasha's mouth covering those sweet, pink lips, so soft and yielding. Sue gives a muffled little "Eek" and the whoops grow louder as Natasha and Sue's tongues work wetly together, setting the women afire. Every butch in the room is dying to be Natasha right now. Probably half the femmes, too. And those in between, like Natasha and Pepper.  
  
Finally the dance is over and Sue looks hotter than ever. "I've got to hit the ladies' room," she says, and her eyes say more.  
  
"Hmmm," Natasha respond with a sly grin, "suddenly I have to go myself. And I think Pepper does, too."  
  
"Yeah," Pepper smiles lewdly, "I thought you might."  
   
 Natasha stops as they reach the restroom. There's something I've been wondering about. "You ever been with a woman, Sue?" Natasha asks, pretty sure she knows the answer.  
  
"No." comes the breathless reply, "but I want to." Sue moves in to kiss Natasha but Nat holds her off for now. "Just take me," Sue gasps, "... both of you." Yeah, as Natasha guessed - Sue is in for her first taste of pussy. And it's gonna be a good one.

They slip inside and Natasha confirms they're alone. The restroom door has a lock on it, so Natasha quickly slides it shut for some privacy, however brief it may be. Pepper is already on Sue, ravishing her mouth and pawing her breasts. Sue quietly whimpers as Pepper pinches at her nipples through the thin silk of her dress. Natasha watches for a while and then take mine, turning the tables on her. Natasha is not wearing a bra, so it's simple to pull up her top and give her some nice breast candy.

"Oh god," Sue gasps, "they look so good!" Natasha raises tit to Sue's mouth and she sucks like a baby, moaning shamelessly around Natasha's nipple while Pepper continues to maul hers from behind. Natasha feels her tip getting harder as Sue's soft mouth pulls it in.   
   
 Natasha is about to push Sue to her knees, make her do me right there, when there's a pounding on the door. "Hey, come on," someone shouts, "some of us gotta pee!" Natasha cursed silently.  She never intended to go this far in here, but it was so good once the three women got started. Natasha pulls Sue's mouth off her boobie and gets her top back down while Pepper unlocks the door.  
  
"Sorry," Natasha says to the two chicks waiting to get in, "must have locked it by mistake." It's an obvious lie and they aren't buyin' it for a second, but Natasha doesn't care.   
   
Sue, Natasha, and Pepper, all three giggling like school girls as they leave the restroom. Then Sue whispers in Natasha's left ear, "Let's get out of here. I'll do anything if you just take me home with you right now."  
  
That sounds too good to be true and certainly too good to pass up. Natasha tells Pepper and in a minute we're out in the parking lot with our prize. Natasha goes for another little display of dominance, enjoying Sue's hot little body right out in the open. Natasha kisses Sue hotly and maul her luscious tits, her right hand slipping inside her dress as people mill about on the street. It's too bad she's so far from home or some of her friends might walk by and see her getting felt up by this bold, red haired woman. Natasha considers putting Sue on her knees right there in the parking lot, but think better of it - don't want to spoil a good thing by getting arrested.

Pepper calls the limo service and asks to be taken to Avengers Tower, the limo arrived shortly thereafter and the three ladies piled inside.

  
 Natasha is watching Sue out of the corner of her eye as the trio make their way toward home. Sue's looking straight ahead, not even glancing at Pepper or Natasha on either side of her. Natasha thinks maybe Sue's just nervous, afraid to look at the two redheads, but then Natasha looks down to her right and see something that proves Natasha wrong. Sue's left hand is buried under Pepper's dress, fingerfucking for all she's worth. It's not nervousness that has Sue entranced, it's concentration - concentration on pleasure and pussy. Natasha looks over at Pepper and gets a naughty grin in return, a silent "look-what-I-got" giggle. And now Natasha feels Sue's other hand on her leg, rubbing sensuously over the bare skin of Natasha's thigh.  
  
It feels good, but Natasha stops Sue when her hand slips down to the kitty. Sue looks up at me, questioning. "All in good time," Natasha explains, and Sue reluctantly moves her hand, letting it rest on Natasha's thigh while Sue refocuses on Pepper, who closes her eyes and spreads a little wider to let those fingers in.   
   
 Natasha does a little exploring of her own, dropping her right hand to Sue's bare leg, moving up, up, pushing the flimsy skirt aside. Her thighs are soft and hot as Natasha's hand goes higher, until her fingers touch at the silky fabric in her crotch. Damn, her panties are soaked already. The little slut is wet as can be from playing in Pepper's pants, or maybe from everything that Pepper and Natasha did back at the club. Natasha slips her fingers inside to lay a few strokes on Sue and feel the juice oozing out onto her fingers. Sue's hips move a little and Natasha hears a barely audible cry, but Sue still stares straight ahead. Natasha leaves it at that, just holding her fingers there, barely moving, enjoying the feel.  
   
The limo reaches the tower at last and Sue's hand finally comes out of Pepper's panties. Natasha glances over to see Sue putting her fingers in her mouth, her eyes closed intently as she licks away all the thick cream. Natasha notices Sue's little shiver of desire as she does it and have to comment. "That taste good, baby?" Natasha asks, and Sue nods with enthusiasm, like a kid in a candy store. "Well we got plenty more for you," I say, "...all the pussy you can eat."  
  
"Yeah," Pepper chimes in, "it's a pussy buffet!!! Hee hee hee!" Natasha offers Sue her gooey fingers and let her lick her own off, too. Sue's hot as a poker now.  
   
 The women stay under control as we walk to Natasha's quarters - no need to upset the other Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents with any overt activities. At the door Natasha fumbles with the key and then at last they get inside, ready and able to do anything they want to. Natasha strips Sue naked, before her and Pepper's hands start roaming over Sue's body possessively. It's just like on the dance floor, except now Sue's totally nude, and the redheads are taking advantage of the open access to Sue's body. Sue's kissing Natasha hotly and Pepper's really working Sue over from behind, kissing at her neck, cupping her tits and roughly twisting her nipples. Yeah, Pepper definitely likes the blonde chicks, and Natasha can see she's hot as a skillet right now with Sue. But Natasha will get her first.  
  
While Pepper continues to play, Natasha pulls her dress off to give Sue another chance at her breasts. Sue digs right in, making an urgent little noise as she sucks Natasha's left nipple hard into her eager mouth. Natasha lets Sue work on them for a little while, but already Sue's hands are at Natasha's waist, trying to get Natasha's silk panties down and off. Natasha playfully wiggles her ass and in seconds the panties fall to the floor around Natasha's ankles. Natasha encourages Sue with a firm pressure on her shoulders and she drops to her knees as she settles in between Natasha's legs, leaving the red haired Avenger in a now very wet state. In seconds, Sue's face to face with Natasha's naked pussy.   
   
Sue's eyes are big as she looks at Natasha, her breath coming in deep, uneven gasps. "You a bad girl, Sue?" Natasha asks, "You havin' impure thoughts down there looking at my juicy pussy?" Natasha inquires.  
  
"Oh Yea--ah," Sue moans, "Oh god, it looks good." Sue's hands are gripping tightly on Natasha's hips and Natasha can see Sue's just dyin' to dig in and eat. Natasha decides to tease Sue, reaching down, Natasha spreads her lips open, to let Sue see the pink wet flesh inside her pussy. Sue gets a look like a starving animal and it's all Natasha can do not to give in and push Sue's face right into her crotch.  
  
"You want that, Sue?" I taunt. "You want to lick out some sweet pussy?  
  
"Yes ... please, yes!" she moans. "Oh god, you're so wet!"  
  
"Well okay then," Natasha says, giving her a nasty smile. Natasha pulls Sue's head in and they both groan as her sweet lips melt into Natasha's wet pussy. Sue gets busy right away, sucking on Natasha's cunt, her tongue making delicious, soft tracks over Natasha's lips and up inside the redhead. Natasha grabs Sue's head for support and grind into her eager mouth. Shifting over slightly toward a chair, Sue grabs the back for support while Natasha put her right foot up on the seat, opening her cunt wide for Sue to really get at it. Meanwhile Pepper comes over to give Natasha sweet kisses while Natasha strips off her own clothes.   
 

 


End file.
